


hey, adora

by The_fiery_topknot



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Enjoy the angst, F/F, I wrote this before season 5 dropped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_fiery_topknot/pseuds/The_fiery_topknot
Summary: This one's called "Hey Adora, aka Catra desperately needs therapy"
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	hey, adora

Hey Adora,

It’s me, you know, your EX-BEST FRIEND.

Why? Why did you leave? We could've been happy. We could’ve been together. But no.

You left the Fright Zone. You left Shadow Weaver. You left me!!! All for your stupid sword and your stupid friends and your stupid princesses. Why wasn’t I good enough for you?! 

I hate you

Catra

Hey Adora,

I can’t go on. I am stuck in a hole and I just keep falling. Life is completely meaningless. All I wanted was for us to be happy but I can’t see that ever happening. Give me one, ONE reason why I should stay.

Catra

Hey Adora,

Life isn’t worth living. I might as well jump off of that stupid cliff we played around when we were kids. Maybe not our best idea or whatever. You should have pushed me off that way none of this would have happened.

I hate you

Catra

Hey Adora

I can’t sleep. I can’t eat. I can’t think. I’m going insane. And do you know who’s at fault? YOU

Leave me alone.

Catra

Hey Adora,

I just want you again. I miss you. I miss the good times we had, and I miss it when we sparred. I miss when we stole stuff and had fun together. I miss when we’d take Kyle’s rations and chuck them into the Fright Zone somewhere. I miss when I used to curl up at your feet and sleep. Did you know I’ve never purred since you left? I’ve never been happy without you.

I need you, Adora

Catra

Hey Adora,

Why don’t you just fall on your stupid pretty sword and die? Leave me alone for god’s sake.

Catra

Hey Adora,

I will kill you. Whatever it takes. If I die in the process, that’s actually better. I don’t care about my life anymore. I don’t need to live. I just need to kill you. To get you to out of my head. If we both die, that’s the best outcome right there.

I will never give up on hunting you down and DESTROYING you.

Catra

Hey Adora

My parents, Shadow Weaver, Scorpia, Lonnie, Kyle, Rogelio, Double Trouble, Hordak, Entrapta,

YOU

Me

All the people who’ve left and abandoned and screwed me over.

I probably need help, I don’t know

Catra

Hey Adora

I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I love you.

Good-bye.


End file.
